1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desktop drinking water machine, and more particularly to a machine which combines a reverse osmosis apparatus and an original reservoir coupled together to supply water for purifying and clarification of water in order to use less water in the purification stage.
2. Description of Prior Art
People are now concerned about the purity of drinking water for health purposes, since our water resources are being polluted gradually. In accordance with the conventional drinking water machine with a purifying system, the purification devices utilized in such systems are generally classified into two types, reverse osmosis filtration and active carbon filtration. For the convenience of drinking both clarified cool water and clarified hot water, a drinking water machine supplying both cool and hot clarified water has come out on the market, in which the purifying apparatus mentioned above is built in. For a reverse osmosis drinking water machine utilizing inlet and outlet pipes, the machine is usually located next to the water tap and drainage outlet, where the original water is led into the reverse osmosis apparatus directly from the tap. The reverse osmosis drinking water machine divides the water into pure water and waste water, the waste water draining out of the system. The pure water is guided into a storage container, whereas the waste water is drained out directly. But in this method, the volume of pure water gathered after the purify processing is generally only two-fifths of the volume of the original water with three-fifths of the original water left as waste. Such a large proportion of waste water is unacceptable.
For the convenience of producing both cool and hot water any time or place, a portable desktop drinking water machine may be used when necessary, but most of the drinking water machines presently available can only warm and freeze the drinking water without the function of purifying the water. Thus, the water must be purified using a purifying machine, such as the one mentioned above. Two drinking water machines, one with a purifying device and a second with a heating and cooling system, such as mentioned above, must both be used, which increases cost of production, and makes the process of supplying drinkable water quite difficult. Such a way of producing drinking water is uneconomical.
Combining a traditional reverse osmosis drinking water machine, which produces a high proportion of waste water, with an additional desktop heating and cooling machine both doubles cost and adds inconvenience. This invention overcomes these burdens.